Electronic circuits may have a variety of respective power input requirements. Such requirements may, for example, include requirements as to power supply level and/or power supply quality. This may even be the case, for example, when the electronic circuits are generally designed to operate in a similar power input range. For example, for optimal performance, a first circuit may require first electrical power that is characterized by a first set of power characteristics (e.g., a first voltage level), and a second circuit may require second electrical power that is characterized by a second set of power characteristics (e.g., a second voltage level) that is different than the first set of power characteristics. In an exemplary scenario where the first and second circuits are generally designed to operate in a common voltage range, the first and second sets of power characteristics (e.g., first and second voltage levels) may still be substantially different. Additionally, desired input power characteristics for an electrical circuit may change over time (e.g., during circuit operation).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.